


A Gift from Daddy Aton

by KairiUJMK



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Aton, F/M, Fluff, Got Brillu wear from hot time, OOC, Pure Crack, Seduce my stupid son!, Where's deh Hentai?, be saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: Prompted on a gift I got from a hot time gacha box. Daddy Aton Cimeni whatchu trying to tell me?! Also, this is somewhat crack, don't expect much seriousness...or maybe do XD lolzThis is in no way gonna be related to a fic I plan to put here eventually called 'A Gift from Beyond the Stars'.
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Collections: Collection





	A Gift from Daddy Aton

**Author's Note:**

> RNG gave it to me, so Daddy Aton demands I write this!

It was a hot time day and Kairi was excited. You see, today they were receiving the Marvelous Wing Box Gacha as a hot time item! What was Kairi hoping for? Well, it was slim but she really wanted the **Special Dyeable Wing Orb!** Yeah chances where slim, but hey it was at least _A_ chance. As the owl dropped a fancy looking box in her hands she was not expecting the tag on top, nor the name of the sender...Aton Cimeni.

Aton Cimeni....**ATON CIMENI?!** **_THE_ ATON CIMENI?!**

Kairi's head felt like it could just explode as she opened up the box eagerly; hey if it's Aton Cimeni sending it, it has to be good! She wasn't prepared for this gift however. Inside the box was a dress and a card. Not just any dress....A Brilluen Tail Dress! With wide eyes Kairi just read the card to herself despite the voice in her head reading it as sassy as she could, "Dear kairiujmk, Wear this and go seduce my stupid son at the Sanctum. - Love, Daddy Aton."

"WHAT?!" Kairi shrieked loudly as she stared at the pink and yellow Brilluen dress in her hands, her cheeks turning so red at every passing second her eyes laid on it, she couldn't even argue how he had used her full name like she hates people to use, "S-S-Seduce him?! Wait! I mean! How does one even do that?! Wait....is he even talking about Talvish at all? No No No! I'm not gonna do this! Nuh uh!"

Before she could even throw the dress aside in her room that feeling of being taken control hit Kairi as she watched herself stare in her vanity mirror with a smirk, but it wasn't her moving or speaking as she draped the dress over her as if to preview, "Oh lighten up, Kai. And of course he means Talvish, who else? Hmmm, gonna have to dye this, buuuuuttttt."

Kairi shook her head rapidly despite not really having a physical head to shake now, "I said I'm not doing it! No way! Liana! Give me back control!"

Liana just grinned evilly as she spoke to the raging timid girl in her head, "Nuh uh~ My body now, honey bug. We're doing this."

Kairi could only sulk and sob in a corner, "Why?"

"Because getting you laid is on my list~" Liana said teasingly as Kairi turned to her with a dark glare. "Just kidding, I just enjoy seeing him squirm if we can make him," Liana rephrased which only made Kairi glare at her harder.

"Dye Time!"

**One Dye job later...**

"And that'll do it! Nicely red and black! Lets go get our noodle boy!" Liana shouted as she twirled in the mirror making Kairi pout and glare at her, "Oh come on. I'd give you back control if you'd do it yourself~"

Kairi's face turned crimson as she shook her head vigorously, "No way in all of Erinn!"

Liana's smirk turned into a slight frown as she rolled her eyes at Kairi's response. Seriously, Kairi was far too much of a coward to do just about ANYTHING! And that irked Liana big time, if Kairi wanted to kiss Talvish, just do it! If she wanted a hug, then tackle him and hug him like no tomorrow! Why hold yourself back?! She was determined to try to get the small girl out of that wall she built around herself to protect her heart from pain all those years ago...even if it meant flirting with the guy that Kairi loved despite that Liana held no interest. Liana was not looking forward to that...

As she came upon the Sanctum's entrance she felt Kairi trying to figure how to wrestle back control. Oh no, Kairi was NOT getting out of this one! Strangely enough, as Liana walked forward, one determined step at a time, a specific blonde came into view. He was knelt down at the edge of the pool, fingers in as though he were testing the temperature to dive in. Liana could feel Kairi silence and freeze up, Aton was right, Talvish was here.

With a hard swallow, Liana pressed forward, half of her just winging her plan, the other half actually trying to plan and prepare for anything that could happen. As the blonde began to turn, Liana quickly pressed Kairi's body onto his back as she covered his eyes with her small hands and gently cooed in his ear, "Guess who~."

The blonde slightly shuddered at the sudden contact but soon began to heartily chuckle, "Ha ha, Kairi. I wasn't expecting you to be here," he removed her hands gently before turning to look at her face, "Have you been well?"

Liana smirked, he hadn't taken notice of her attire, but now, "Oh yeah, I've been swell...is what I'd like to say, but something's been bothering me for a while, or should I say, something seems to be missing."

Talvish looked a bit confused but paid attention to the small girl clung to his back, "Oh? And what is that?"

She tightened her embrace around him resting her head against the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent before looking him in his eyes with as soft and sad a gaze as Liana could manage without making herself barf, "Being with you. I miss you, so much. And that's no lie."

Talvish seemed to freeze up before he gently rested his head against her head, speaking in a tender tone, "Me too. I've missed you too."

Kairi felt her heart burst, she wanted to hold him, more than she could ever want to hold him at this moment...if she could only have control of her body....although she'd have to change clothes first, but...

"Although," Talvish got out making Kairi snap out of her thoughts to continue to watch the exchange between Talvish and Liana. He pulled back his head and looked at Liana in silence for a while before he shook his head before continuing, "I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I must be off soon..."

Liana let go of him with a pout as she now opted to attempt seduction using her new attire now. She stood up and walked around to get within sight, bending over to put her cleavage at his eye sight level before speaking, "Oh come on. Just for one day, you can't spend time with me? If you've missed me so much I figure you could at least afford one day."

Talvish merely sighed, "I'm so sorry, but I just can't-," his gaze raised as his eyes took in Kairi in rather scandalous attire, what was that? Wasn't that what Brilluen wore? Why was she wearing it? And why was she so close? His eyes could only widen as his cheeks tinged a bit pink, "Kairi, what are you-?"

Liana lightly smirked as she put on a huge smile and posed herself to let him get a view of the peep of skin of her thighs and pantsu, "I got it as a present today from a very special person~ Do you like it?"

The term 'special person' slightly made Talvish's eyebrow twitch. Just who would give her something like this? He quickly adverted his gaze, but his mind flashed with one thought that he'd had since first gazing into her eyes, 'this isn't Kairi'. Was it a succubus? He kept his mind locked rather well though, there was no way a mere succubus could get through those walls to have seen her. He'd find out, so he'd play along, "It's rather...interesting. Just who sent it?"

Liana grinned as she held the card with Aton's message behind her back as well as the tag with his name, she tried to sound as playfully seductive as she could, "Wanna know? Heh heh heh, you gotta catch me first~" She waved the backside of the card and tag in front of him before skipping off. Liana felt like she could barf, this was so cheesy and to be doing this with someone she had no interest in, was just gross. Though it was serving it's purpose as she felt herself smirking devilishly at Kairi's pouting reaction. Kairi was getting jealous, her jealousy increased when Liana turned to notice the deity floating behind her trying to catch her.

Before Liana could even get down the final steps of the Sanctum a large hand caught her wrist making her stop and turn to face him. Her eyes were wide in surprise before she grinned playfully and threw herself into Talvish's chest, "Looks like you caught me~ Guess that means you win. So what do you want as a prize then~? You could have anything from me~, y'know?"

"Yes..." Talvish said his tone slightly becoming darker as he wrapped his free arm around her to trap her against him, making Liana turn to see that hard look he was giving her now, "I've won."

Liana felt herself chill a little, this wasn't good, he looked angry. Just why was he so pissed now, "Uh...Talvish?"

Talvish gripped her arm tightly, so tight it felt like the bones could snap if he gripped any harder, "So what I want, is to know who you are? Why you're in Kairi's appearance? Why you've decided to foolishly show yourself to me?"

"Ow ow ow!" Liana stammered out as she fought to get out of his grip. Geez, this guy could stand to lighten up, but she wouldn't lie that she found it amazing that he could tell she wasn't Kairi, "Lighten up your grip or ow! Moron! This IS her body OW! You'll break her arm, you idiot!"

"Tell me who you are!" Talvish demanded harshly as he pulled on her arm, threatening to pull it out of socket.

Liana grimaced in pain as she looked at him irritably, "Ghhhh, I can't any...Kairi! Ow ow! You deal with him! ExplaOW! Just do it!"

Kairi felt herself get shoved back into her body, the pain in her arm unbearable to take her mind off her position against him and her current fashion statement. Tears began to spring from her eyes from the pain as she looked up at him lightly sobbing, "Ow! That hurts! Talvish! Please stop, please! Talvish...Talvish..."

Talvish twitched, his grip loosened as he stared at her eyes, that devious glint now gone, it was her. He'd know that soft glimmer in her eyes anywhere. He gently rubbed her arm to see the red imprint of his hand before returning his gaze to her, his tone frantic, "Kairi! I'm so sorry. You were being possessed so I-I didn't. I didn't mean to cause you any harm, truly. Does it still hurt?"

Kairi sniffled as she gave him a few nods as she rubbed her arm and shoulder carefully.

He frowned as he held her arm gently and began healing her with his divine light, looking down at her sadly before asking, "Is that better?"

Kairi nodded as she sniffled a little and rubbed her eyes to remove any tears, her body still a little shaky at the ordeal.

Talvish reached out and removed her hands to wipe away her tears, lightly brushing her cheek with his thumb as he held her to him, tenderly speaking, "What happened?"

Kairi's cheeks grew a bit red, but in his arms already, she didn't have a reason to protest as she hesitantly raised the card and tag for him to take. As he took the card from her hand, she rested her head against his chest, just enjoying the sound of his heartbeat as he read the card and tag.

"..." Talvish couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. Aton Cimeni? **ATON CIMENI**, had been responsible for sending her this gift?! And to seduce him at that! Just what was the holy father thinking of?!

"She wasn't entirely lying..." Kairi murmured into his chest, making him gaze down at her softly, "...I...I really do miss you...so much...."

Talvish let out a small sigh as he embraced her tightly, "And I wasn't lying either. I miss you too...but."

Kairi sighed, of course he'd leave again, typical Talvish, and when would be the next time she could see him? Part of her was wondering things she shouldn't be wondering about...it wasn't very 'Nexon Cimeni' as her friends would put it.

Talvish pulled away from her making her stare at the ground in thoughts before he gently took her hand making her look up at him with confusion. He softly smiled at her before replying, "I can at least spare some time for a walk and a chat I suppose. Just for you, just for today."

Kairi lightly pouted at the 'just for today' but couldn't help but smile as she led Talvish around the Sanctum to her favorite spot under a tree with flowers on the side of the Sanctum that showed the water that would flow and fall from the flying isle. Her embarrassment on the attire forgotten, her shyness at proximity to him forgotten, just for this one day, just for him.

**OMAKE**

A gift got flung into Kairi's face at full force making her fall and tumble backwards in the snow of her HS for a few feet as the compartments fell out and landed on her face as she stopped. She looked at the sexy succu dress and the card and read:

Hi bitch!  
My son needs to get laid!  
So go fuck my son please!  
-Love, Daddy Aton!

"Wha?" Kairi said before Liana took control, "WOO HOO! We're getting you laid, bitch!"

_Cue the hyper trans scene with lots of inverted sparkles!_

Liana walks into the Sanctum while listening to Lady Gaga while Talvish is at the pool side testing the water. What? Did he just bless the holy waters of the Sanctum with his fingers or something? Probably. She hugs him tight from behind, "Guess who!"

"Kairi?" Talvish guesses.

"Bruh no! It's Lady Gaga!" Liana huffs out as she jumps off him.

Talvish glares as he grabs her arm hard, "Who are you? Or I'll break your arm!"

"You mad bruh? Sike!" Liana said giving Kairi control again, "Whaaaa-OW Breaking my arm nao! D: "

"I'm so sorry! I was too busy ogling your body and I completely forgot you were being possessed by some random chic and almost broke your arm! We cool?" Talvish panics as he speaks with puppy eyes.

"We cool!" Kairi smiles.

Liana and Aton are off in the background with cameras disappointed, "So, when's the porn go down?"

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, was not expecting Brilluen Tail Dress especially since I got one already lolz. Although, my original one was for Cosplay, this one....is for seduction!!!! And selling wine lolz


End file.
